Dreams Really Do Come True
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: A requested lemon sequel to "Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple". Its a few months since Cody and Lindsay have hooked up. Cody goes to Lindsay's house to help her study. The rest of her family isn't home. It quickly becomes Cody who is learning a few new things. Contains descriptions of sex, please don't read this story if that makes you uncomfortable or you are underaged.


**Hello everyone! Given what I normally write, this story might be a bit of a shock. **

**As the description says, this is a requested lemon sequel to my Cody/Lindsay one-shot, "Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple". I feel like you don't need to read that story to enjoy this one but if you did it would likely make you like it even more. **

**Anyway, here's the plot for this one. It is a few months time after the events of "Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple". Cody and Lindsay are a happy couple. The Tech Geek has come to Lindsay's house to help her study for an upcoming test. However, after discovering that Lindsay's family isn't home, it soon becomes Cody who is taught a few things by Lindsay, a few things you don't get tested on. ;) **

**This story is of note for me because it is my foray into lemons, sex based stories. The backstory behind this story is worthy of note…so let's note it for its worthiness. In his review of "Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple", a user on this website asked me if I'd ****be interested in writing a lemon sequel to my Cody/Lindsay one-shot.****I would truthfully have never considered such a notion but I asked him what he had in mind. The detailed plot idea he sent me was so good that I agreed. So, for that and for giving very useful feedback for me traveling through these previously uncharted waters, I give sincerest thanks to ****the guy who gave me this idea would like to stay anonymous. Just call him Mr. Aanonymous. If you've got a few characters and a basic set-up in mind, contact this guy to make it a story of quality. **

**As is hinted that above, this is my first attempt writing a Total Drama lemon. As a fan-fiction writer, I've always felt somewhat oddly towards lemons. I've always had a hunch that at some point I'd write one, if nothing such just to see if I could. But writing lemons doesn't come as naturally to me as other genres of fan-fiction. The greatest example of this is how I couldn't choose a main pairing or course of events for one. Among many other things, Mr. Aanonymous provided me with both. **

**Before starting, I just want to say that if you are less than eighteen years old or are uncomfortable with reading descriptions of sex, than please do not read this story. I really, really, hope that I don't have to say that but I'd rather be safe than be sorry. **

**Having said all of that, here's my first lemon story: ****Dreams Really Do Come True**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Cody loudly asks as he knocks on the door for a third time.

There was no response. Normally by now somebody would have answered the door. He was confused, until he saw a note lying on the bench cushion for the fitting bench on the house's porch area. After picking up the pink paper, the Tech Geek read the message.

'_Hi Cutie Cody! Mom, Dad, and sisters aren't here. Door is open. Come to my room. Lock the door after you get inside. I hope to see you soon, Cutie. Lindsay.'_

The pink note, combined with a kiss of bright red lipstick at the bottom, made him blush. Pocketing the note, Cody opened the door and began to travel through the vast mansion.

Starting to walk through the many hallways and now empty rooms, he realized a few things. He wouldn't have to worry about Lindsay's father giving him dirty, angry looks. He wouldn't have to worry about Lindsay's mother needing to ward off her father. He wouldn't have to worry about Lindsay's sisters always barging in and giggling madly.

For possibly the first time ever, it was just him and his amazing girlfriend in her house.

Continuing his travels through the mansion, Cody couldn't help be reflect on all of this. So much had happened since this school year started. It was amazing how one innocent hug (that was unintentionally not so innocent) and some genuine kindness from Lindsay would start a chain of events that would lead to him not only having a girlfriend but one whose body and sweetness made him the envy of all of the boys who had bullied him. It took roughly four months after the new school year started for the Blonde Bombshell to realize and admit her feelings for Cody, who happily returned them. And how they finally hooked up was the reason why he was here now.

As was his agreement, first with their history teacher and then with Lindsay's parents, the straight-A-student Tech Geek agreed to help Lindsay study for all of her tests. With it having been just about two months since they did there first study session (that resulting in them hooking up), the results of Cody's efforts spoke for themselves. The girl who previously would have been lucky to get a C+ was now getting scores no lower than a B+. And more often than not she would get solid A's. In a reversal of the traditional gender roles, Cody turned out to be Lindsay's muse. And that's why he was here now. Lindsay had sent him a call saying that she was struggling with the newest material. Wishing for his new girlfriend to do the best she could, he rushed over to help her.

* * *

After traveling up several levels of the mansion, Cody finally reached Lindsay's room. The door was open just a crack, he then expanded the opening and walked through.

Upon entering the room, everything looked normal. But there was a strange sound. He heard the pitter-patter of falling water. Confused, he looked out the window. It was still just as bright and sunny as it had been when he got here. Searching for a little bit longer, Cody discovered the source of the falling water. Once he did, his face started blushing.

The door to Lindsay's personal bathroom was closed, and the sound came from there.

Lindsay was showering!? His super-hot girlfriend was naked and wet on the other side!?

With his hand slightly shaking from the dirty thoughts entering his head, Cody knocked on the door.

"~Cody! Is that you?" Lindsay sang through the door in her sweet sing-songly voice.

"Uh, y-ya…its me." Cody asks. "Da-didn't you see you wanted to sta-study, Linds?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry Sweetie. I thought I'd have time for a quick shower before you got here. I'll be done in, like, a minute. I'll be out in like ninety seconds, exactly a minute."

The Tech Geek simply shrugged. Lindsay was a girlfriend who he all but worshiped, but even Cody acknowledged that she had a habit of easily forgetting or misjudging things. While waiting for Lindsay to come out, he unpacked his book bag and placed both the textbooks and notebooks on a table in her room. After soon so, he looked at said room.

He had of course seen his girlfriend's room before. Almost all of there studying, and making out, took place in this room. However, during both activities, his attention, both intentionally and unintentionally, was sharply focused on his bombshell girlfriend. Now without her here, Cody looked around the room and marveled at a key detail of this place.

It was all so, so…so…pink.

This wasn't just a room that had some pink or even a lot of pink. No, every visible surface, from the walls to the floor to the bed, was covered in no color aside from pink. And those mixtures of red and white were the colors that made up her stuffed animal collection. Their endless eyes, buttons of black, were now staring at him endlessly.

Wanting to look at something aside from their button eyes, Cody searched the room for anything that wasn't some shade of pink, most often hot pink, it seemed. Eventually, he found something. It was a piece of Lindsay's clothing sticking out of her dresser drawer.

'_Uh, must be one of her red tube tops?'_ Cody thought to himself as he moved towards the piece of red clothing with the intention of putting it back in the dresser drawer for her.

But when took hold of the garment in question, Cody removed it from the drawer. Instead he was holding it in his hands. And it wasn't a red tube top…it was a red-laced thong!

For a reason he logically couldn't explain, he didn't want to put it back in the drawer. His teal eyes investigated the glorious undergarment, imaging the marvels it was met to cover…the marvels it had covered. What he was holding in his hand had touched a place that for Cody was like the Holy Land…he had yet to make a pilgrimage to either place. Vividly seeing the joys of that wonderful place between Lindsay's lovely legs made him blush madly. Matching the girl it came from, Lindsay's thong meant much more to him than Gwen's bra ever had. In fact, after hooking up with Lindsay, the Geek had returned the Goth's black bra. Before dating Lindsay, Cody never thought he'd have done that.

Cody's thoughts on Lindsay's thongs and what they cover were ended when he heard the pitter-patter of the shower end. Lindsay had turned off the water, and he would be caught red-handed!

The Tech Geek had been very careful since going out with Lindsay to repress the aspects of him that many considered to be pervy, for fear of alienating Lindsay or her family. It hadn't always been easy but he had managed to not give in to his more questionable impulses. The last thing he wanted was Lindsay breaking up with him because of disgust!

In his panic, Cody had unknowingly slammed the drawer shut and was in too much of a panic to open it. Instead of simply opening said drawer, he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran across the room to the desk and, only realizing now he was still holding the thong, stuffed it into one of the open textbook and putting all of his weight to keeping it shut. Thankfully for Cody, it was a huge book and the chapter it was opened to was one of the last ones. Because of that, it remained shut and kept the thong concealed within it.

* * *

The second the thong was hidden, the door to Lindsay's personal bathroom opened!

Unable to tell if it was because of any objective increase in volume from the door's opening or his jittery nerves at nearly being caught, Cody let out a tiny scream before turning.

The moment he did…any thought of worry, or any thought period, left his mind. This because he saw his girlfriend, Lindsay, the hottest and sweetest girl that he knew, emerge from the bathroom! Her body was still wet, despite being covered in two tightly wrapped towels. One of the towels was wrapped around her hair while the other was around her torso, covering everything from her neckline to her thighs while hugging it all tightly.

Cody was awestruck by the sight. He had had dreams like this but this was much better!

The sight before him was so beautiful that he couldn't find the mental strength to speak.

Moving the towel covering her hair to help it dry off quicker, Lindsay says to Cody, "Sorry about making you wait Cody but I was just feeling icky for some reason and I didn't think you'd be here so soon. You ever have those days were you just feel icky?"

Cody couldn't say that he had ever had one of those days…or say anything else at all.

After developing a sly expression she asks, "Cody? Helloooo?" He didn't respond. Then the Blonde Bombshell looked down at herself and adds, "Oh right I forgot, silly me. We can't study since I'm still in a towel."

Time seemed to slow-down, at least to Cody, as Lindsay took off the towel covering her hair. As she removed the cloth, her long strands of golden silk seemed to shine. Separate beads of water flew from the mass of yellow hair, magnifying its otherworldly glow. After giving her wet hair a shake, she straightened out the loose ends into their usual perfection. He was fighting a powerful urge to run his hands through that heavenly hair.

Soaking this in, and struggling to hide her joy at seeing Cody like this, Lindsay adds, "And I don't need this either."

If time had slowed down when Lindsay removed the first towel, it all but froze now. It was only by the time the second towel hit the floor that Cody could grasp what he saw. The towel around her torso had it seems been hiding a tight red top with matching tight short shorts. The straps of the top (and the bra beneath it) were not on her shoulders but dangling on her arms leaving, the only thing holding up her shirt were her amazing boobs who didn't need their support. Similarly, the short shorts left nothing to the imagination, showing off her goddess-like legs that any supermodel would kill for and an ass that, if seen, would leave any male that was not immediate family drooling and mentally absent.

And by now Cody was literally drooling…there were so many filthy thoughts in his head!

Again with difficulty, Lindsay hid the sheer giddiness coursing through her glorious body. Making her voice as sensual as possible, she asks simply, "Cody?"

"Ah-ah-ah- hi…" Cody stammered out with great difficulty.

Finally reaching a limit, Lindsay started to giggle at the sheer cuteness of Cody's face. Granted, she thought it was always cute. But when he was like this, it made her want to do so many things to him, that she knew would only increase the cuteness of her Cody. Despite not wanting to, Lindsay asks, "Hey, shouldn't we start studying or something?"

Cody shook his head aggressively for a few second to try and wake himself up and says, "Oh yeah right, we should!"

Lindsay giggles again before saying, "Ok, good. Just let me get my notebook, 'kay?"

She walked to the towards the dresser Cody had been at moment's before, making sure to sway her hips, almost imagining them being like a bell that rang for Cody's attention. Even though she didn't look back at her boyfriend, Lindsay knew that she fully had it.

And indeed she did. With every step she took and every sway of her hips, the Blonde Bombshell was hypnotizing her geeky boyfriend far better than any hypnotist ever could. Each step caused her succulent butt cheeks to rise and fall with unnaturally sexy undulations, having them ripple with waves of fleshy jiggle begging Cody to touch them. This was made even more so by the fact that the red short-shorts she was wearing on her beautiful backside barely covered anything at all. In terms of what they actually covered, they seemed much more like panties than they did actually shorts, even short-short ones. He never would have thought it was possible before but Cody thought that he was seeing too much of her ample butt cheeks even when she was merely walking a short distance.

Lindsay quickly spotted the hot pink notebook and bent down slowly to retrieve it. While doing so, unseen by her but assumed, Cody's face looked as if it were as red as fire. The reason was because when Lindsay bent down the pantie-like red short-shorts were riding up, allowing Cody to see more than half of her exposed hotly humongous hindquarters!

With her fingers around the notebook and it slowly being lifted, Lindsay "accidentally" dropped it onto the almost equally pink carpet of the room. All she says to Cody, making sure turn around to look at him (to see his face) was, "Ooops, silly me."

Cody leaned forward, simply watching Lindsay attempt to pick up this notebook, in all of her grace and beauty. To an outsider, the moment might have appeared harmless and sweet, maybe even cutesy. A young man being extremely grateful for his girlfriend and finding simple but real beauty in every aspect of her, including the things he didn't get. Cody knew better. In his mind, he was picturing running over to Lindsay, tightly grapping that glorious ass of hers, rushing over to the bed, bending her over it, tearing off those shorts, and letting his pants and boxers drop to the brightly pink fur floor before…

"I got it!" Lindsay finally says, stopping Cody of the dirty yet gratifying thought forming.

As she stood back away from him, the Geek couldn't help but think to himself, _'Is she doing this on purpose? She knows that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Seriously, if she keeps this up my dick's going to force its way out of my pants like a power drill!'_

Her "dropping" and picking up that same notebook a few more times tested his fear. Not sure if he was thankful for it or not, his penis had yet to bore through his pants…yet. But her tilting herself to her left and right sides while doing so was certainty a challenge. Each time she somehow "dropped" her notebook, she would say things like "Oh darn!" or "I have don't have very good hand eye coorderinator!" (Which Cody knew was Lindsay forgetting the correct pronunciation of the word "coordination")

Because of her "struggle", Cody had a perfect angle of her legs and ass for a while. Every time she bent down he had a front row seat to the most gloriously gargantuan Gluteus Maximus muscles he could imagine and that he wanted to grope more than anything!

Eventually she finally picked up the notebook for good this time, to Cody's clashing relief and disappointment. When she turned around, she saw Cody being the cutest he ever was! It took all of her restraint to not lunge at him and start removing his pants. Feeling so happy at knowing she had such a great guy totally mesmerized, Lindsay asks, "Are you feeling alright?"

Almost moving too fast to be detected by the human eye, Cody automatically planted both of his hands on his crotch to cover his by now raging boner and turned to sit on one of the chairs for the desk with his back to Lindsay. Almost as quickly he responds with, "Yeah I'm fine just ah, ah, getting ready for the next test!"

While walking over to the chair next to him and sitting down, Lindsay asks confused, "Um ok but is that a new studying position or something? It doesn't seem that comfy."

Cody looks down, only now realizing that his hands are over his crotch. Not knowing what else to say he says, "Yes, it is. It kind of helps with studying. Keeps the hands from doing distracting stuff."

"Ohhh, cool! Can I try that?" Lindsay happily asks.

Not knowing what else he could say to such a request, Cody answers dumbfounded with, "Um…ok…"

So, right next to him, Lindsay did the same thing and brought her hands to her crotch. But her doing this had a very different effect than when Cody did it. Thanks to her being a female, and a generously endowed female at that, Lindsay's arms caused her big boobs to be smushed together. What was already big now looked even bigger, and thanks to Cody being shorter than Lindsay, they were directly level to his now twitching teal eyes. He was sure at any second his girlfriend's naughty pillows were going to pop out of her shirt or maybe even rip the small piece of cloth to pieces. He'd have gladly accepted either!

Oblivious to Cody's blatantly staring eyes, Lindsay says, "Wow…this actually works. My hands can't do anything!" In her excitement over this, she started to bounce in delight. And this in turn gave Cody delight as he had a front row seat to the show of seeing her big smushed-up boobs jiggle. On one of the corners of his mouth, Cody had a near waterfall of droll rolling out of it. The only thing keeping the normally timid Tech Geek from ravaging Lindsay was his debate about if she was doing this on purpose.

The increasingly detailed imaginations of what he'd like to do to the Blonde Bombshell were ended when that same Blonde Bombshell asks, "Cody?"

Snapped out of his trance, Cody says, "Oh right we should get studying now."

Cody opened up the needed textbook and after doing so he recoiled in horror. He had somehow turned to the exact page where he had hid Lindsay's red thong! Yelping in a combination of surprise, embarrassment and fear, Cody had done what he hoped not to, alert Lindsay to this. Any hopes of that happening were dashed when she picked it up.

After looking over the object of hers, she turned to Cody, who feared the worst. With true child like innocence she says, "I thought I forgot something when I went in the shower earlier. Thank you, Sweetie."

Cody blinked a few times, finding it impossible to believe his luck. Quickly though, he decided to just go with it as she says, "Yeah I, uh, found it and…ah, put it in the book so I wouldn't forget it."

Lindsay then says, "Oh Cody! That's so thoughtful! Thank you! Come here you Cutie!" Before he knew what was happening, Cody had entered his favorite place on Earth. The boobs that he almost regarded as scared relics, which could be touched, covered his face! At the exact moment that Cody was finally going to act on his endless sexual desires, Lindsay ended the hug and released him, to his infinite dismay.

But soon that feeling was overpowered by worry as she notices the change on Lindsay's face. She had that normally adorable pout on her face that she had when trying to think. Under most circumstances Cody would have loved seeing this look but not right now. This was only reinforced when Lindsay finally says, "Wait a sec? Last time I saw this it was in my dresser drawer. How did it get in your textbook?"

Cody panics and feebly says, "Ah, um…" while a bead of sweat dripped down his face.

Having a look of sudden realization, Lindsay then pointed at him and says, "Cody, were you digging around in my underwear drawer?"

Cody fumbled over his words for roughly a minute before admitting, "Ah, um... maybe."

Lindsay developed a expression of anger almost never seen on the Bubbly Blonde as she says, "That was very bad, Cody. Very, very bad."

It took everything in him to not run away and start crying in shame. He knew what was coming. Any second now Lindsay was going to break up with him! Why wouldn't she? Who had he been kidding, there was no way a living goddess like her would want him!? Even when he somehow got her, he couldn't stop his perverted side from ruining it all!

Cody closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable. He knew the next words out Lindsay's lovely mouth would be her breaking up with him.

"Do you know what I do with bad boys like you?" Lindsay asks.

Surprised, Cody lifted up his head in confusion. He didn't have time to process what came next. Instead of angry words of rejection, what Lindsay gave him was a deep kiss!

* * *

Cody didn't have any questions for Lindsay, not about why she wasn't mad or anything. With nothing more than her lips, she had reduced him to a mindless baggle of hormones. But as their shared and equally passionate kisses showed, he didn't care in the slightest. All that he cared about was that their tongues were hungrily and enjoyably probing the moist oral cavern of someone who they valued just as much as life itself. They did this for a while. How long they couldn't say, time and everything but the kisses lost meaning.

Still kissing him, Lindsay got on her feet and lifted up her shorter boyfriend. Once they were both standing, Lindsay took Cody's arms and wrapped them around her back. When he felt that they were there, Cody grabbed Lindsay as tightly as he physically could. His hands were again roaming, grabbing huge and unrestrained handfuls of Lindsay's skin.

In his bliss, Cody barely realized that Lindsay was guiding him over to her pink bed. He noticed that he was dropped onto the bed. His Goddess of a Girlfriend was on top of him. Using one of her arms, that Goddess hoisted Cody's legs up onto the bed so they weren't just hanging there. After doing so, she sat down on his lap, straddling him with her cooch just above the strongly supported tent coming from his pants. Knowing exactly where she was on him, Lindsay continued to straggle him making sure that the tip of said tent was touching her. All the while, they continued to make out. Finally she wanted to do more.

Lindsay, with some difficulty, broke off from Cody's candy-like lips to sit up. While not sitting on Cody, she was now semi-standing on her knees with her cooch still touching the tip of Cody's tent. By this point Cody was in too much of a blissful haze to be capable of having enough of a mental capacity to be confused. Lindsay saw this and giggled.

"Cody?" Lindsay asks.

He doesn't respond.

"Cody?"

He doesn't respond yet again. He's still just staring up at the bright pink ceiling of her room with his eyes glossed over and with a sloppy grin.

Getting a little worried, Lindsay offhandedly says, "Next time I've gotta hold back a lot." Her saying his name again only produced the same results. Now she was really worried.

"Oh no…I think I broke my boyfriend! Whoops."

* * *

Lindsay snapped her fingers next to his ears and asked him his name over and over. Eventually Cody shook his head and snapped out of it. He looked around him, confused.

'_Why is everything so pink?' _Cody thinks to himself, still in a slightly hazy state. Him hearing his name being said started to bring him back to the present. But what really did the job was seeing Lindsay in her amazingly sexy outfit straddling him on her bed.

She must have noticed that her boyfriend was no longer brain dead as she says, "Welcome back to the land of the living Cody Wody."

Utterly shocked and panicking from the situation alone Cody starts frantically asking, "Lindsay!? Wha-wha-who-wher-wha-?"

His frantic asking was suddenly silenced when the Blonde Beauty puts one of her fingers on his lips. Not only did this shut Cody up good but it also turned him on even more... don't ask how that's possible.

With her finger still on Cody's lips and her face becoming the sexiest he'd ever seen it, Lindsay says, "Shhshhshh…Just sit back and enjoy the thanks your getting for not just being the world's best boyfriend but also the world's best friend. I've wanted to do this since we hooked up and now, like, I can since were alone. So let me make a few of our shared dreams come true. Believe me, Cutie; you've earned it. You've earned it."

Now that Cody was silent, Lindsay slowly started to move her finger off of his lips. It was moving downward…moving past his chin…then his chest…and then his stomach. The thin digit of Lindsay stopped at the belt buckle on his pants. She then removed it.

While she was doing so Cody noticed that Lindsay's vagina was just above his crotch. It took every bit of self-control he had to not to try and hump Lindsay right here and now.

It wasn't enough. He involuntarily thrusts his pelvis up a bit, barely more than an inch.

Lindsay notices and waves one of her fingers at Cody while saying sexily, "Ah ah ah. Not yet. But soon though, don't worry."

That was more than enough to end any efforts of Cody to not do what Lindsay wanted.

Continuing with her plan, Lindsay took off his belt completely by pulling it out of his pants and throwing it across the room. She then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slowly, wishing to allow Cody to savior the buildup to something very grand indeed. Before Cody knew it the Blonde had slid his pants off of him, leaving only his boxers. It was impossible for her to miss the massive bugle that was threating to tear the boxers.

"Wow, you've got quite the tent down there, don't you?" Lindsay sexily taunts.

Cody says nothing; he's simply staring and not believing that this was really happening.

Lindsay then says in an extremely flirty and shockingly confident for her way, "Lets see what you brought for this camping trip, Cutie."

She then slides off his boxer briefs and the second she does his long shaft pops right out and stands at attention! Guessing, Lindsay speculated that it was at least nine inches long. For the first time today, Lindsay was taken aback by this reveal. Visibly impressed, she was remaining perfectly motionless with one of her hands on her mouth. Unable to help herself or even be aware that she was doing it, she grabbed the long shaft.

"Wow... I had no idea." Lindsay says, still struggling to find the words to use now.

Cody still couldn't do so much as form a thought at this as he was beyond cloud nine. The reason was because Lindsay (in her defense unknowingly) started pumping his shaft. Lindsay, after a few moments admiring her boyfriend's previously undiscovered gift, snapped out of it and says, "Wow…your an even naughtier boyfriend for not telling me about how big you are. None of my old boyfriends were even close to as big you are!"

Cody can only say, "Uh, ah..."

Lindsay then asks very sensually, "And you know what I do with naughty boyfriends?"

Not waiting for an answer, both knowing she wouldn't get one and her own eagerness, she then shifted her body down. Now she was laying on Cody's legs with her amazing boobs resting on his thighs and her face just inches from Cody's junk. Her hand was still slightly pumping slowly as she intakes Cody's member into her mouth with her tongue slowly and incredibly grinding against his shaft, making (practically forcing) Cody to moan and say, "OHHH GOOODDD!"

Lindsay, even with Cody's cock partially in her mouth, couldn't help but giggle. There was something about the tone of Cody's voice when he moaned like that which was so cute to her. Unknowingly, her giggling caused her tongue to grind up and down Cody's penis a bit with her as it moved up and down slightly. It made Cody feel even better. For a few more moments her tongue slowly slide up and down Cody's massive member.

But suddenly, the worst possible thing to Cody…his dick was out of Lindsay's mouth!?

This sudden shift in the climate around his cock made him shoot his head up at Lindsay. He was afraid that somehow he messed up and that made the Blonde not want to finish.

And her not finishing would be a fate worse than death! So much, much worse!

But all of the worry vanished as Cody saw that Lindsay was merely changing her position. After doing so, the warmth returned around Cody's cock…but now it was even better! Lindsay had now taken his entire dick into her mouth, and she was sucking hard!

The Blonde Beauty was indeed now sucking Cody's cock, as if it were a lengthy lollipop. The feeling was almost indescribable to Cody, it was a level of pleasure he couldn't have even imagined before this moment. As far as he knew, Heaven could offer nothing better!

Judging from Cody's face and several other warning signs, Lindsay knew that Cody was going to climax very shortly. Smiling, even with the colossal cock in her mouth, she started to boob her head up and down as she sucked and licked Cody's dick with an increasing speed that would have finished off a real lollipop in a matter of seconds.

It didn't take long before Cody struggled to say over the surges of sexual pleasure, "Linn-Lindsay…I'm-I'm COMINNNNGGGG! OHHH GODD! I'm COMINNNNGGGG!"

And he did.

Cody fired his sampling of seed, his first ever into another human being, into her mouth. Lindsay was able to keep almost all of it in her mouth, only a small drip managed to escape and land on her chin.

With his load shot, Cody lied almost limply on Lindsay's bed in a heaven-like daze as he says, "Oh god, that was amazing! You're amazing… I swear I think I don't deserve you."

Looking to Lindsay, he saw her sit back on her bed but that her eyes were closed. Even more odd, her mouth was moving like she was chewing or at least tasting something. In his elated state, it took a few moments for him to realize that she was sloshing all of his semen around in her mouth almost as if it were mouthwash. The realization of this made it impossible for Cody to not gawk at her wide eyed and slack jawed. Lindsay then swallowed, complete with a loud swallowing sound. After which, she says to herself, "That was a lot."

Hearing this Cody asks flabbergasted, "Did it taste bad?"

"Not too bad, just a little salty." She then starts to lick her lips. "Uhmmm…and honeristly," Lindsay says, with Cody realizing that she meant to say "honestly", before adding as sexually as she could, "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Cody's mind was reeling again. _'She'd actually be willing to do THAT again!? YES!'_

He then noticed that a small chunk of his genetic material escaped and was on Lindsay's chin. Without thinking, he points to it, causing Lindsay to notice it. A few of her fine fingers were pressed against the spot, stuck it to said finger. After looking at the chuck that was just on her chin, she turns to Cody and says, "Oh, thanks, Cody" before slowly and sensually sliding her finger (and his semen) along her tongue and swallowing.

Turned on even more than he already was, Cody simply says unintentionally, "Whoa…"

After lightly moaning at that small salty sample, which she still seemed to savor, Lindsay looks at Cody sternly and says, "That was very naughty Cody. Bad boy!"

Looking horrified by what he was hearing Cody says begging, "What!? B-ba-but I-"

Ignoring Cody's state Lindsay asks, "You know what I do with naughty boyfriends?"

Without saying another word, Lindsay shifted off of Cody and to his side, pulled off his boxer briefs before throwing them across the room, and stood upright again.

With her normally sexy warmth back on her face, Lindsay asks, "You ready for more?"

* * *

Cody hearing this just continued to lie there staring up at his standing goddess-like girlfriend, unable to so much as form a thought. While looking at his Lindsay, he saw that she has this sort of gleam to her, appearing like she had olive oil poured all over her. He realized that this must have been a mix of water from her shower and sweat from the work she just did on her blowjob. It made her look even hotter…if that was possible.

For what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds, Cody looked at Lindsay from head to toe and basked in the otherworldly sexiness coming from her angelic form.

Her hair was still faintly wet from her shower, giving it this golden glistening to it as it was hanging and swaying on her head in the most alluring way possible. Then he looked at her face, noting her almost hungry expression complete with a smirk and her eyes seemingly half opened (like the way they do in cartoons when they want to emphasis a particular emotion, in this case lust). That look alone would send any straight man on a quest for either a condom or a bigger pair of pants. Cody was considering getting both.

Cody then looked at Lindsay's chest and saw that her boobs were heaving slightly with each breath, going up and down each time Lindsay breaths to which Cody couldn't help but follow. This wasn't shocking, but another detail about her top was, which Cody didn't notice before. Since Lindsay got out of the shower her top had gotten noticeably lower on her body, to the point where parts of her bra were now easily visible to Cody. He could now she that it was Lindsay's usual red and frilly, bearing covering her big boobs. But most importantly, he could see that her nipples were nice and pointy, just begging to be sucked and squeezed by him. He would have no problems with either. Cody knew that her cup size was a D but he wanted to take that bra off and see for himself…and importantly see what is underneath those cups bigger than his hands.

It took Cody a few minutes to move past this area with his eyes. While he loved all of his girlfriend, he in particular loved this area! You know, for its personality and nothing else?

Eventually, however, he continued to check out his girlfriend. The first new thing he notices is that Lindsay's shirt is bunched up enough to allow him to see her athletic four-pack abs. Of course he knew that she was athletic but even so this amazed him a lot. What amazed him the most was how her body had a perfect balance of muscle and a healthy amount of... well, for lack of a better term, fat. Unlike many girls he saw at school, Lindsay was somehow able to look so amazing without doing any backfiring measures like starving herself. Even with her questionable intellect, she realized how dumb the idea of not eating when you're hungry was. Cody was happy to know that.

Then his teal eyes went lower and saw Lindsay's short shorts…and just how little they cover up. The short shorts were Lindsay's usual red and they were teasing him. They went down less than one quarter down her thighs and from what Cody could remember even when Lindsay didn't bend over they rode up, showing what he would describe as a war crime amount of just enough butt that would qualify as torture! For much of her there was no short shorts, no panties, no fabric of any kind…just the glorious tanned skin of a goddess's ass. Taking his attention away from her butt (again, however difficultly), Cody couldn't help but wonder if Lindsay had any bleach blonde hair down their or is she was smooth. While the answer didn't really matter, what did matter was discovering one.

Cody then gazed further south and admired Lindsay's supermodel like legs. Somehow, in a way that Cody couldn't for the life of him explain, they seemed to stretch on forever. Her legs were themselves are hairless as a baby's bottom, toned and athletic. Even if a girl in question were ugly as sin from the waist up, if she were to have the same legs as Lindsay, she would undoubtedly be a supermodel.

Finally starting to run out of places on Lindsay's body to look at, he ended up staring down at her feet. They were very nice, of course, but they couldn't compete with what had come before them. But what was more interesting than Lindsay's feet were where her feet currently were. They were now on the outside of both of his thighs. Looking up, Cody saw that Lindsay was standing over him with that same sexy, hungry expression.

Cody hears Lindsay say, "Well looks like little Cody is ready for more."

Cody asks, "What?"

Looking at where Lindsay's eyes were looking, he saw what the Blonde Bombshell meant. The Tech Geek's shockingly long nine-inch dick was back at full attention.

Cody says, "Um... Lindsay."

Lindsay ignores him and with that hungry look still on her face asks, "I know you're not really into sports, but are you ready for home base?"

Cody, understanding her point, asks, "Um, uh Lindsay, are you sure you really want to?"

After he asked her that Lindsay lost her hungry look and put on a 'no shit look' and says, "Yes, Cody. Seriously, I'm the one seducing you. I'm half naked in my cutest outfit, I put you on my bed and I took your pants off, and I gave you the best blowie I have ever given... I worked really hard on that! So yes I would like to have sex with you."

Less than a second after Lindsay finished speaking, Cody looked so deeply ashamed. Of course she wanted to have sex. She literally did everything but flat out say it! She had her mouth around his penis and he still had to ask her with she really wanted to continue!? After all, everything she just said and what just happened, she instigated so of course she wanted to keep going.

Unable to help himself, Cody slumped his head down in shame even with such a hot girl wanting to have sex with him.

Seeing this, Lindsay felt almost as bad as Cody did. Seeing Cody sad made her really sad. She couldn't have been more obvious about what she wanted, doing almost everything short of ripping his pants off and doing him right away…but she still felt bad for this. Lindsay knew that this was just Cody being that great guy that she knew that he was, it was just him making sure he didn't do anything that she didn't want because of her, often easily tricked, mind. It was one of the reasons why she cared so much about the geek. None of her old boyfriends, not even Tyler, would ever have asked her if she wanted it. They would have just forced themselves upon her take her not resisting as her wanting it. As far as Lindsay was concerned, it was just another example of how Cody was a notch above all of those more muscular and popular guys…and why she wanted to do this now.

But there was still Cody being mopey. Lindsay knew she had to end this for both of them to get what they wanted. But how should she do that? She quickly got a naughty idea.

Lindsay put back on her hungry look and raised one of her feet. Remember how she did this a few times before; she started to twirl her toes around the nine-inch member that it was impossible for her to forget about.

The fruits of her labor were instant as Cody whipped his head upward and saw what she was doing. His face had been drained all of its sadness and was now brimming with the sheer pleasure of how amazing Lindsay's foot felt on his junk.

Maybe her feet could compete with the rest of her after all!?

Cody asks "Lindsay?"

Lindsay herself then says while still twirling her foot around his dick, "And besides, I know you want to have sex with me too."

On cloud nine again from having his junk played with by Lindsay's foot, Cody rested his head back on the pillow of Lindsay's bed and moaned gratefully, "Oh Lindsay."

Hearing and seeing this, Lindsay then asks while still twirling her foot around his erection, "So Cody do you want to have sex with me?"

Cody says nothing as he is too out of it from the feeling he is getting from Lindsay's foot. A little annoyed from being ignored and not getting an answer Lindsay stopped which made Cody shot his head up and ask, "Lindsay?"

Lindsay then asks still a little annoyed, "Do you want to have sex with me Cody?"

Cody immediately, almost emphatically, with his eyes wide from his own eagerness, answers, "YES! Yes, yes, yes! Almighty God in Heaven yes! I've almost thought of nothing else since going out with you! I've dreamed of thrusting myself into your bodily perfection again and again and again as I watch your beautiful boobs jiggle and you scream my name to the heavens in pure ecstasy! So, yes, I want to have sexy with you!"

Pleased beyond all belief, Lindsay barely showed it as she sexually says, "Good."

Unable to help himself, Cody then says, "Its just I don't think I deserve it."

Confused, even more than usual, Lindsay asks, "Why is that? You're, like, a super-doper great guy."

Cody with a sad face says, "Lindsay, you're a goddess, the kind of perfection that should only exist in teenage boys' wet dreams. There is no popular guy worthy of you. So how could a geek like me be?"

Hearing this, Lindsay sighs, feeling somewhere between flattered and annoyed, and says, "Oh Cody."

She then got down on her knees and slowly crawled up to and on top of Cody. While doing so, she made sure that her knees were right alongside the outside of Cody's waist and that she straddled Cody right on his hip with her butt sitting right against Cody's erection and her boobs right in front of Cody's face.

Cody, rendered nearly brain-dead, just stared right at the giant boobs barely hidden in the red bra and shirt wishing his face were between them at that very moment. He could also feel the front of his member rubbing against Lindsay's short shorts. Cody again tries his hardest to try and control himself and not thrust his penis at his girlfriend on impulse.

Again, it wasn't enough. For the second time today he involuntarily thrusts his pelvis up.

But with Lindsay, who was in many senses larger and possibly heavier than the lightweight Tech Geek, actually sitting on him, his propelled penis didn't get very far.

Cody didn't notice; his eyes were locked on Lindsay's boobs like a stalking lion.

It was only when he felt two warm things placed over his cheeks, Lindsay's hands, that his face was moved away from her boobs and brought before her equally beautiful face.

With Cody now looking into her shining sapphire-like eyes, Lindsay says to him, "Cody you are a great guy. You were my only friend when I first moved here even though we barely knew each other from the show."

Lindsay then let go of Cody's face and grabbed his hands before continuing with, "You showed me around school, around town."

Lindsay took his hands and put them on her ankles and slowly moved them up her leg while adding, "You helped me make friends here and kept being my friend after that."

Lindsay then eventually raised Cody's hands up through her legs and up to her ass. The Tech Geek was unable to do anything at first as he felt the amazing fleshy cheek of her ass. Very quickly, however, his teenage hormones took over and he started to vigorously grope and claw at that delightfully divine derriere, giving it all that he's got to try to force his fingers through the short shorts! Please beyond belief, Lindsay happily moaned.

As the Geek's tiny hands were playing with her posterior, Lindsay couldn't help but think that she and Cody were getting even in terms of sexual teasing. While she might have tortured him with her poses and outfit, he tortured her with his giant cock, and with him now groping her ass along with the dick in question rubbing against her short shorts.

For the first time in she didn't know how long, the Blonde Bombshell was getting so wet!

After enjoying Cody rubbing and groping her almost too ample ass, Lindsay let go of Cody's wrists and laid down on top of Cody's chest. Cody himself does not realize it at first as he is still single-mindedly staring at her boobs, which were now, thanks to Lindsay laying on top of him, smutched between him and Lindsay herself. Her tight red bra was pressed up against his chest, so much that he could feel the perky yet pointy nipples piercing through it. But what he paid more attention to was the fact that the boobs was were attached to looked like they were about to pop out…even more than before.

Noticing that Cody was still looking at her boobs, Lindsay grabbed his face and forced him to look at her in the face again. Lindsay with a smile then says. "You helped me get over my break up with Tyler, which you got hurt doing. You helped me with school, the homework, the tests, and studying. Which we both know I need a lot of help on."

Lindsay then gave Cody a simple, little peck on the cheek. Somehow, just that felt almost as good as everything else. She then says, "Your a great guy Cody. And not just that, you're a great friend, a great boy friend, and the best friend I could ever hope for. That is why you deserve it and that is why you're getting this thank you." Unknown to Cody, Lindsay then added in her own mind, _'All of that and your giant dicky!'_

She then gave Cody the deepest kiss she had ever given, which Cody considered the best kiss he had ever received. Though hers easily dominated his tongue, Cody didn't care. Instead what he did was start pumping more and gripped her ass even tighter than before. This earned him a moan of delight from Lindsay. It made Cody hotter and more bothered.

Even after everything that had happened before this point, it was going to get hotter!

* * *

After a few minutes of this, Lindsay broke the kiss and says to Cody, "Now just lie back and enjoy this." She then gives him another quick peck and says. "Ok."

The Tech Geek complied and was lying on his back on Lindsay's bed. Lindsay then sat up again as she was straddling Cody's waist…Cody still groping her ass while it still hugs a little against the back of her short shorts. Again looking hungrily at Cody, Lindsay slowly lifted up her shirt; exposing her four pack abs and hourglass frame. But what attracted Cody's teal eyes more was seeing the underside of her red bra, where her shirt was caught on her giant breasts. After a few seconds of struggling, she removed it. As Lindsay's body was finally fully freed of the clinging shirt, the quick motions of the pull caused those behemoth breasts of hers to bounce up and down, causing Cody's eyes to follow them up and down even as his head remained perfectly frozen. Finally having her shirt off, Lindsay whipped her hair around and tossed the shirt off of the side of her bed as she says, "Oh that's better."

Cody said nothing. All he did was gawk at the sight before him, at the two D-sized breasts in a frilly red bar that was clearly too small for a girl like Lindsay. He didn't care.

Seeing Cody drool over her again, Lindsay can't help but giggle, as this course of events might have shown, she could often be quite the giggler. As she giggled yet again, she remembered those silly fears she had all those weeks ago when she was worried about how she might not be hot enough for Cody when she first tried seducing him. How silly.

She then thought to herself, '_If he is practically brain dead after seeing me with just my shirt off than of course he thinks I'm hot.'_

Lindsay moved away from such thoughts as she grabbed the hook over her bra's front. The expected thing for her to do was to remove it and finally let Cody see her boobs. But what she actually did was move it, and her boobs, up and down even more to tease Cody just a little bit more before giving up the goods. After all, Lindsay loved to tease him so.

Even so, the time for teasing had finally past…and Lindsay knew. With that hot hungry expression of hers again, she asks, "So, you ready to see what you've been waiting for?"

Cody, still star struck, only nodded while still drooling from the side. He was so ready!

Lindsay giggled again and said, "Good." Truth be told, she was so ready too.

She unhooked her bra and the second she did her boobs shot out!

Though they were freed from the constricting small bra, the gargantuan globes were still hidden by the bra cups draped over them, further teasing Cody, this time accidentally.

For once not wishing to tease her man anymore, Lindsay slid off the bra cups…slowly. Well, maybe tease him just a little.

Cody didn't mind as he unintentionally took and held a deep breath. After far too long of just dreaming about this, after far too long of just seeing pictures of these on the Internet, Cody was finally about to see some boobs in the flesh!

When the bra was finally removed and threw to the floor, Cody swore that he had died.

Big, hot, sexy, touchable, soft, sweet, pleasurable, arousing, divine, miraculous…

None of these words even came close to capturing the palpable perfection presented!

As Cody already knew, Lindsay's breasts were size D's. What amazing D's they were!

In their size, firmness, and texture, Lindsay's breasts were the kind that made him want to get on his knees and thank God he was a man!

And it wasn't just the size of the breasts themselves that was so appealing to Cody. The nipples were small and pink and perky. They had bikini tan lines on them, as the show showed, Lindsay loved to sun bathe. These features and others made them so very sexy.

Giggling again, this time at Cody's adorable entrancement, Lindsay says looking sexy, "Don't forget to breath, Cody."

Taking that advice, Cody breathed. He had honestly forgotten about that.

Realizing that Cody was now working on even less brainpower than her, Lindsay grabbed Cody's wrists again and like before she slid them up her body. But this time, she moved his hands beyond her butt (which Cody had been groping this whole time) and up her lower back. After that, she brought them to her midsection, sliding up through her ribs and four pack abs. Though difficult, she stopped when Cody's hands were at the top of her abdomen, just under the breasts. This was difficult because of the tingles shooting up and down her spine the entire time, nearly making her convulse with cardinal pleasure.

Barely containing herself, Lindsay says to Cody, "You ready to touch'em?"

Cody, like before, could only nod. Lindsay said nothing back but she did move his hands up and to her breasts. Then, with her fingers wrapped around his wrists, contact was made! Cody's hands were now actually touching the breasts of a real-life goddess!

Even with the previously unimaginable pleasure coursing through Cody's very being, he was too stunned to anything. This convinced him…this all had to be a dream, a horribly cruel wet dream he'd wake up from any moment!

Sensing this, Lindsay says, "No Cody, this isn't a dream. This is really happening. Watch." She then let go of Cody's wrists and left them were they are.

There was no denying that he was feeling the breasts in his hands, well, the parts of them in his hands, since they were much to big to fit into a single handful. It was wonderful!

It was wonderful that this had to be a dream. After all, Cody had had literally thousands of dreams like this sense he hit puberty and could appreciate boobs.

But then he had a thought. It was a familiar thought, one that stretched all the back to when he and Lindsay hooked up. Maybe this was a dream, maybe it wasn't?

Either way, there was no reason why Cody shouldn't go along with it.

Finally deciding for once in his short life to seize the day and grabbed what he wanted, Cody's fingers tightly gripped the incredibly soft flesh underneath them!

They felt amazing; they were so firm and yet so soft. Cody marveled at the sensation of his fingers gently digging into the doughy flesh as parts of them cave in around those fingers. No longer holding back, Cody squeezed handful after handful after handful!

With each handful, Cody got a better understanding of what these boobs felt like. They felt like giant marshmallows, firm yet soft. They would bend to his hands whim's only to return to their original state. It was like they were practically encouraging Cody to squeeze them again and again and again. And he was very willing to oblige them.

Aside from the feeling of the breasts in his hands, Cody's reward was hearing Lindsay moan. This girl, who had lead him along, who had been completely in control, was now becoming submissive to his hands alone. He alone was enough to pleasure a goddess!

The realization of that almost made Cody climax right then and there…only almost.

But he came dangerously close when Lindsay loudly moaned, "OOHHHH, Cody! That feels soooooo GOOOODDDDD!"

Cody then says, "They are so…sooo soofffftttt!"

They both remained this way for the next few minutes. Neither wanted it to ever end. Lindsay was getting wetter and wetter from Cody fondling her boobs and Cody was pumping harder and harder against Lindsay's behind.

Eventually Lindsay couldn't take it anymore and got up off of Cody. Now she was on her knees, but very careful to make sure that Cody was still fondling and kneading her boobs.

Cody, still enraptured by him making the malleable mounds of his girlfriend drip with pleasure for him, only noticed because he could no longer feel her against his junk.

She had finally had enough of these games. It was finally time for the main event!

Lindsay simply took hold the waistband of her short shorts, unceremoniously took them off, slid them off her legs, and tossed them to the ground. Not even giving Cody the chance to see if she was smooth between her legs or not, she started to straddle Cody's hips again and positioned herself so that her sweet spot was just over Cody's member.

Not giving Cody the chance to say or do anything, Lindsay slowly lowered herself onto him. Before Cody knew what was happening, the tip of his erection was against her opening. For a second that felt like forever, the tip was right on the rim of her opening.

Then, the wet folds of Lindsay's womanhood began to swallow Cody's penis tip!

Both Cody and Lindsay found their eyes widening as they both reached a new level of this sexual nirvana! On this plain of existence, there was only their lover's sweet spot.

Suddenly, Cody felt that his tip was becoming wetter…and that it was moving away. Stunned, he looked upward and saw Lindsay, looking an angel sent from Heaven itself. But the very gratifying yet dirty pleasure he felt reminded him that she wasn't any angel.

When he saw what Lindsay was doing…he was very thankfully that she wasn't an angel.

Lindsay was slowly lowering herself and engulfing Cody's penis, connecting them both. When their bodies started to connect, so did their ecstasy. Both teens moaned loudly!

Penetration had been reached…Cody was now inside of Lindsay!

Both teens felt a quick jump to the bones. The Blonde Bombshell was starting her descent; she was starting the slow centimeter-by-centimeter penetration of herself.

Both teens loved it!

If there had been any initial discomfort, it was very quickly replaced with much comfort. Cody and Lindsay felt like they were melting, like clay that had been put into a furnace. The fire of the passion was so strong that it caused everything else in existence to melt away! It was like a supernova, a flash of energy so intense that it ended everything else!

As she slowly traveled downward over Cody's lengthy rob, Lindsay said with a moan, "OOOOOOHHHHH! It's, like, so big! Its getting harder and harder to fit in me!"

"Aaandd…your getting, so, so…tight!" Cody struggles to say over his crippling pleasure.

Neither teen would have had it any other way.

Eventually, Lindsay made it to the bottom of her boyfriend's shaft. Once there, she remained there unmoving for a moment, just enjoying the feeling. Then, with her mouth open and her eyes closed on cloud nine, she started to move around from side to side, trying to feel every angle of Cody's member against every angle of her vagina.

Lindsay didn't get to feel many angles before she immediately climaxed, all but screaming as she did!

Stunned for a moment by the phenomenal orgasm she just experienced, Lindsay thought to herself, _'Wow…just, like, wow…No guy's ever made me cum so fast…God, I should have seduced him sooner!'_

But even after coming, the Blonde's sexual hungry was very far from slated. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Cody's penis inside her before she again started to move around from side to side, trying to feel every angle of Cody's member against every angle of her vagina. This time, Lindsay was able to feel many more of the amazing angles.

Every shift Lindsay engaged in, however subtle or small, rippled throughout their bodies. Every shift was a divine lightning bolt of warmth and joy through their mere mortal forms, bringing to life to sensations and impulses that until now were only dormant!

Overwhelmed by how amazing they felt, Lindsay shouted, "Its sooo goooodddd!"

Cody himself was also overwhelmed by it, even more than Lindsay since this was the first time he's had sex and he thought to himself, _'Its so tight, and hot, and wet and…oh God, she's killing me doing that!'_

Finally finding himself able to move again even under the rippling waves of ecstasy, Cody started to hump Lindsay, causing her to bend back, submissive to his cock.

As the first thrust rammed the bugling boner into her with a power all its own, Lindsay shuttered. Unable to help herself, she moaned as loud as she could, **"CCOOODDYYY!"**

Shouting the name of the boyfriend she now loved more than life itself, Lindsay whipped her head back and shook it from side to side. If Cody hadn't been so focused on thrusting himself into her, he'd have thought it was like a cliché commercial for dandruff shampoo.

But he was thrusting himself into Lindsay…and nothing was going to stop him now!

Cody fucking his girlfriend was the gist of the activity for the next minute. All the while, Lindsay repeatedly said things like "Oh god!" or "Don't stop!" or "Harder, harder!"

Despite being simple and repetitive in nature, these comments made Cody fuck harder!

After all, neither Cody nor Lindsay could currently devote much brain activity to coming up with poetic or original thoughts amid their sexual euphoria. But they didn't mind that.

But even in her current state, Lindsay had an idea. She pressed her body on top of Cody as tightly as she could. Once she did that, Lindsay grabbed Cody's head and smushed it in-between her boobs as hard as she could.

Cody was shocked, even though this had happened to many, many, many times before. But unlike all of those other previous times, Lindsay was topless. There was nothing keeping his face and the soft, creamy skin of these big, beautiful breasts apart.

For the first time ever, Cody's face was actually touching Lindsay's boobs.

That realization allowed him to very quickly get over the shock and do what he wanted. Reaching for the breast closest to him, the right, Cody guided Lindsay's right nipple into his mouth. Once he felt the pink teat on his pink tongue, the Tech Geek started to suck it!

Again finding her spine becoming arched thanks to the sudden but savored sensation, Lindsay moaned again, to Cody's delight. The Blonde added to this when she started rubbing the back of Cody's head, moving her fingers through his chestnut bangs. While she continued to play with patches of Cody's hair while her nipple was sucked, Lindsay said, "I-ah, told you I like-oh, it feeling you against my boobs. I guess, I- uh ohhh, like you touching them and sucking on them even more... Oooohhhhh God, don't stop!"

For a few seconds, Cody didn't stop. But then he did. Lindsay nearly cried out in horror…until she felt Cody sucking on her left nipple. It all felt right again to Lindsay. Even more so because when Cody switched to her left nipple he also grabbed her right ass cheek very hard, not just groping it but also pulling or pushing Lindsay down in rhythm with his hand. As he did, Cody found that Lindsay grabbed his head again and pushed it into her chest even tighter while saying, "Harder…harder!"

And Cody did do it harder; he did it all harder. He groped Lindsay's ass harder. He sucked on her left nipple harder. He fucked her vagina harder. He did it all harder!

Even though he was happy than he ever was before…that was starting to worry Cody. Taking Lindsay's nipple out of her mouth, just a little, he says, "Linds, I'm coming."

"Oooohhh…me too!" Lindsay responds in her euphoria.

Cody then says, "No Lindsay, I mean I'm about to cum inside of you!"

The Blonde Bombshell did not respond and instead just humped Cody even harder.

Cody was getting very worried. As awesome as this was, he knew what it could lead to.

"Lindsa-**AK!**" Cody attempted to say before Lindsay shoved his face even more into her boobs to shut him up. It worked; Cody lacked the air and brainpower to say anything.

With her amazing boyfriend silenced, Lindsay began the final push for both of them. She would lift her hips and bring herself upon Cody's member, moving up and down and up. She would, even with the pleasure from her pussy, motorboat her boyfriend's face, loving how his face would cause her boobs to shift and jiggle in new ways every second. Feeling herself wonderfully melting to her very core, a drawn out moan was loosened from her!

For all of her experience with sex and all that she had done before now, she was powerless. The goddess had been reduced into a solid yet quivering mass of living jelly.

Lindsay could only hope that Cody finish and would bring them both to an epic climax!

For his part, Cody felt the difference of his penis being within the soothing warmth of his Lindsay and when it was assaulted by the cold, uncaring air of the world outside of her. Determined to not feel the cold, Cody slammed himself to Lindsay's eternal warmth with greater and greater purpose, with greater and great power. He was only pushing. All that mattered to Cody was pushing himself into Lindsay's pussy, imagining that it was driving a red-hot spear into a block of ice, melting away all resistance with its heat and force!

Even breathing lost all meaning for Cody. He didn't want anything slowing him down.

Cody's very being was set volcanically a blaze internally and throughout his entire body.

Breathless, Cody grabbed and groped Lindsay's hips and butt as hard as he could to savor the feeling of his goddess of a girlfriend wrapped around his manhood!

Breathless, Cody released the nipple from his lips, beginning to take toothless bites of the breasts themselves and licking them as if they were largest and sweetest bits of ice cream ever! Even with his legendary sweet tooth, they tasted better than any flavor of ice cream.

Breathless, Cody fucked Lindsay so hard and fast that his cock wasn't capable of being assaulted by the cold air of the outside world!

It was too much.

Within seconds of being silenced by Lindsay's boobs, Cody reached his second climax!

Almost at the exact same moment her Cody did, Lindsay also reached her second climax!

Lindsay shouted Cody's name as loud as she could while Cody just as loudly shouted, though muffled by Lindsay's behemoth bazongas, "IMMFMM CMMAMPHT MBBMEPHT…BFUMT OMHHMH YEMFAMH!" **[1]**

* * *

After both teenagers came, they remained where they were, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other as they both took massive breaths…or at least when Lindsay did and Cody attempted to. Lindsay was still on top of her boyfriend and as a result Cody was practically suffocating. He didn't mind, even almost falling asleep in the pillowy softness of his girlfriend's magnificent melons. Eventually though, he came up to breathe.

When he did, the Tech Geek realized that Lindsay was almost knocked out. Cody couldn't help but smirk with pride. He was capable of nearly bringing someone as sexy and sexually experienced as Lindsay to sleep when this was his first time having sex.

However, then the worry returned to him like a tsunami wave as he remembered that he came inside of Lindsay. Cody felt a little shame and a lot of fear as he began to imagine Lindsay getting pregnant. Letting it overpower his considerable happiness (somehow) Cody says, "Lindsay, I'm so sorry. I..."

He was stopped when he heard Lindsay sigh before saying, "Cody, we've been over this. Stop apologizing!"

Confused, Cody says, "Uh…no, no we haven't."

Lindsay responds right after with, "Well, we are now. So stop apologizing all the time!"

Cody says, "Ba-but, but Lindsay, I came inside of you. Wh-what, what if y-your preg…"

"You think I didn't think of that?" Lindsay asks with a raised eyebrow before adding, "Don't worry, I took a pill before this."

Cody looked stunned, "Wa-wha-wait…wait a second…you planned all of this, Linds!?"

The Blonde Bombshell with a smirk asked in response, "You mean you haven't figured out that I left that thong out for you yet?"

Cody just stared at the naked hottie before him…and this time not because she was naked. Lindsay…the girl who was seen by many as the stereotypical dumb blonde, the girl who was Heather's lackey during Total Drama Island, the girl who once answered that Ulysses S. Grant was "the drinky-drunk guy"…she had somehow come up with this plan, completely manipulated him, and reduced him to a mindless baggle of hormones.

Goddamn this girl was hot and awesome!

Finally, after a long pause, Cody simply says, "Oh."

Lindsay then, almost curtly, responds, "Yeah, oh."

"I don't care what anyone ever says, you are the hottest, smartest, most wonderful girl I've ever known, Lindsay." Cody says so lovingly as he gently caresses her angelic face.

Smiling and having her eyes shining like sapphires, Lindsay does the same to Cody's face as she says, "And I don't care what anyone thinks, even you sometimes, you silly head, you're the hottest, nicest, and bestest guy I've ever known, Cody."

Both Cody and Lindsay just stared at each other with shining eyes, thanking God that they were alive and had found this person who was likely too good for them but they wouldn't chance it for the world.

This quiet moment of love after the loud maelstrom of lust played itself out softly.

Not really knowing why, just assuming it was the thing one does after having sex, Cody started to move with the intention of getting out from under Lindsay.

However, when he did, he found himself pulled back to where he was by Lindsay. The Blonde Bombshell was looking down on him with an, 'I don't think so' kind of look.

"Lindsay?" Cody asks.

Lindsay then asks in return, "Where do you think your going?"

Cody says cautiously, "I-I, uh, I was getting out of the bed."

With a firmness usually not seen in the Bubbly Blonde, Lindsay says, "Oh no your not."

Confused, Cody unthinkingly repeats himself by asking, "Lindsay?"

Lindsay says, "Cody, we've been going out for months now, and all that time, I wanted to fuck your cute little brains out. I've build up months of needing sex." She then started pushing against him again and said sensually to him, "Now we need to make up for those months. We're going to have months' worth of sex today. We're not even close to done!"

Not wasting any time, Lindsay started kissing Cody while mounting his dick once again.

The Tech Geek eagerly returned her efforts in full. In fact, it gave Cody a new idea. As awesome as it was for Lindsay to be the one on top, Cody wanted to have his turn at it.

With his sexual zeal fueling him, Cody within one second switched places with Lindsay. Almost using the momentum of his first hump, Cody placed himself on top of Lindsay.

Even in her sexually inspired daze, Lindsay noticed the sudden shift in her positioning. Looking up, she saw Cody, her sweet and caring Cody, grinning at her so hungrily. Taken both my surprise and arousal, Lindsay is barely able to ask, "Ca-Co-Cody?"

"I wanted to be on top this time. And no," Cody says before bringing his mouth right in front of Lindsay's ear as he naughtily whispered, "I'm not apologizing for that."

Not wanting for Lindsay to reply or observing her reaction, Cody went to town again. Lindsay wasn't sure if it was because he got his second wind or if it was because him taking charge got him more driven but what she did know is that she liked him like this!

'_Good God…'_ thought Lindsay, aroused beyond belief as the former virgin teen's soft fingers lovingly fondled her with far more care and energy than she would've expected from a boy his age so new to sex. _'What wonderful new Cody have I created!?'_

The Blonde Bombshell wasn't complaining…and likely incapable of complaining period.

* * *

And that not complaining extended to the entire day of loving-making between them. Either it was Cody on top or Lindsay on top, both of the teens loved every second of it.

And Lindsay was proven right. She and Cody would have sex many more times today. How many exactly was unknown. After all, Lindsay's family didn't return home until late at night. They both had sex for at least half of the remaining day and rarely stopped.

When Cody finally left Lindsay's home, he had the biggest grin possible…and something else. As he was getting dressed, Cody had an impulse, a perverted impulse. Cody asked Lindsay if he could take the thong that had started this all as a keepsake of today.

Lindsay agreed, with a sexy smirk.

Looking back on it later, both teens would view that thong as a symbol, for a new stage in their relationship. That thong might has well have been the lid of Pandora's Box because from that day onward the two entered a new level to their relationship. When they were not in class or studying for tests, they would relax; go on dates, or just fuck like rabbits.

It was glorious.

Even sometimes straining at having to wait until they could be alone together, neither teen complained too much. After all, there were some stretches of time where it would have been quicker to count the days without Lindsay's bare boobs or Cody's cock.

All the while, Cody and Lindsay both had one omnipresent thought in their heads the entire time…

Dreams really do come true!

* * *

**And there you have it, my first attempt at a Total Drama lemon story. Please make sure to let me know what you thought about and if you thought I've mastered the art of the lemon, ok? **

**Writing this was certainly a pleasant experience but it will likely be some time before I consider doing another one. My reasons? I have enough stories already that haven't been updated in the longest time. And yesterday was my last day of the current semester. So for the next five weeks or so until classes start again, I'll try to get some writing done. The only way I might chance my mind is if I hear a good enough premise for a lemon with characters I would like to write about. So that means having any of the following characters involved will lead to me not agreeing to do your lemon idea (no matter how good the plot or character development is): Duncan, Sierra, Alejandro, Scott, Jo, Lightning, and some more. If you want an idea of which couples I would do, look on my profile page for a list of couples that I love. **

**[1] "I CAN'T BREATH…BUT OH YEAH!"**

**Until my next story, please ****review, favor, and spread the word! :)**


End file.
